The present invention relates to catalysts and processes for the catalytic hydrodechlorination of chlorinated alkanes such as 1,2-dichloropropane (hereafter, PDC) to produce a corresponding less-chlorinated and especially a non-chlorinated alkane, for example propane, and hydrogen chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,818 to Scharfe is exemplary of the known art, and broadly relates to processes for converting byproduct and waste "hydrocarbon chlorides" (PDC being one named example of such) to more useful and valuable, or less troublesome, "chlorine-free hydrocarbons" (propane) via a rhodium-containing catalyst. Combinations of rhodium with other metals or metal compounds are contemplated, those being named including palladium, platinum, ruthenium, iridium, iron, cobalt, nickel, copper, gold, vanadium, chromium, molybdenum or tungsten, and the salts, hydroxides, oxides or carboxylates of the alkali and alkaline earth metals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,995 to James, Jr. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,001 to Kalnes et al. are closely related, and describe processes for the simultaneous hydroconversion of a first feedstock comprising unsaturated, halogenated organic compounds and a second feedstock comprising saturated, halogenated organic compounds using, for example, a palladium on alumina catalyst. An example is given in each wherein propane is the predominant chlorine-free hydrocarbon produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,671 to Docknet describes the conversion of 1-chloropropane to propane using active carbon and iron oxide as a cocatalyst.